Shame
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: After all the craziness that happened to Rin and Len in "Curse" now that the curse has been lifted they can just live normal lives, Right? A sequel to Curse, Enjoy! Rated T for cussing and maybe some violence.


**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CURSE GO READ IT THEN READ THIS! **

**(Don't worry, curse is short)**

**I realized how much Curse sucked so here is a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Rins pov**

_It was snowing outside; I was standing next to a bus stop in my heavy coat._

_Just then my eyes where covered by somebody._

"_Guess who?"_

_I turned around, it was Len, my boyfriend._

"_Hey!" I said hugging him._

"_Where is that ramen shop you wanted to take me to?" asked Len._

"_It's right across the street," I said pointing to a small little ramen shop._

"_Lead the way," he said gesturing for me to cross the street._

_I was walking, but then I heard a honk._

_Before I could find the source of the honk I was pushed onto the sidewalk._

_I turned around to see Len get hit by a truck._

"LEN!"

I shoot up in my bed.

"Rin! What's wrong?" I looked to the side to see a shirtless Len who was very concerned about me.

Where am I?

Oh yeah, I spent the night in Lens bed.

After his sister died Neru let him stay here.

"It was just a nightmare," I said.

"Well you need to get dressed because Lily's funeral is today," said Len.

"Oh Fuck! I forgot all about it!" I said jumping out of bed.

"I'll go change!" I said running out.

I ran down the hall to my room, when I was inside I locked the door behind me.

I went into my closet and grabbed the only black dress I had.

It was a plain black dress with short sleeves that fell to my ankles.

After it was on I brushed throw my hair then put on a black bow.

When I walked out Len was waiting for me.

He was wearing fancy grey pants and a fancy black button up.

When we walked down stairs Neru and her friends Haku and Teto where all dressed sitting at the table eating pancakes.

"Man! Piko makes the best pancakes!" said Neru with delight.

Piko was our new butler, him and his fiancé Miki came personally from the demon world to be our servants, apparently they were old friends of Neru and she offered for them to come and work for us.

"Miki's so lucky!" said Teto.

Haku was half awake slowly eating her pancakes.

We sat down across from Teto and Haku and we ate our pancakes.

We didn't really talk, since Len was kind of depressed.

I really wanted to say something but I don't really know how to handle this stuff.

After we ate we got in the car, Piko drove.

Teto and Neru were trying to make the atmosphere happier. But Len wouldn't saying anything and Haku fell asleep on me and I didn't want to wake her up.

When we got to the funeral home I woke up Haku. We all went in and got everything ready.

Soon people stated arriving, mainly friends of Lily from collage.

Miku, Kaito, Meiko and Luka also came.

The service was short, and before we went to the cemetery for the burial Len went up and gave a speech.

"Lily was the only family I had left; we were abandoned when we were very young so we lived in a warehouse for 2 years. I was very weak and was always told I was going to die, but then one day a nice couple adopted us. They may have been our new parents but we knew them as Sweet Ann and Big Al. then one day about a month after Lily had moved to the city they died in a fire. After that I came to live with Lily and for a month we stayed until, one day I walked in on her, she had stabbed herself."

Actually she was killed by Gumi but we decided just to say she killed herself.

After his speech was over we all walked to the cemetery which was 2 minutes away.

The car with the casket in it got there before us.

We had a viewing before they buried her, she looked very sad… it was really weird.

"When I die I don't want a viewing or to be buried, I want to just be burned into ashes," I told Len.

"Will do," said Len.

After we buried her we all walked back to the funeral home where there was a lunch set up.

Neru and her friends all hung out with Lily's friends and Me, Len and his friends from school all hung out.

After the lunch we told everyone we were happy they could make it and they left.

After they all left we went back to the house then Haku and Teto left.

After that Neru left us to go do what we wanted.

We went back up to his room.

After we got up there he started to cry, I knew he wanted to all day.

Len wasn't one to cry in front of others.

We laid in his bed and he held me and just cried.

We didn't talk for a while then finally he said, "I go back to school tomorrow."

"I start school tomorrow," I said.

Neru would only let him stay if I went to school with him.

He could have just quit and gone back to the homeschooling he did before his parents died but he felt like he had to go for Lily.

"I can't see you being a school girl, I bet a male teacher would tap your shoulder and you would yell 'DON'T RAPE ME!' "

I giggled, "Yeah…"

"At least I get to go to school with you," I said as I pulled him into a kiss.

"That's a bonus with me staying here," said Len.

After we talked a little bit more we decided to play MarioKart to get our minds off of the funeral.

After what seemed like forever we finally had dinner.

Dinner wasn't as awkward as breakfast, we talked about some stuff then Len and I went back up stairs.

"Can you spend the night in my room again?" asked Len.

"Yeah," I said.

We got into our pajamas, got into bed and watched videos.

I was growing drowsy and Len noticed.

"I'll put in my head phones and you can go to sleep."

"Okay," I said getting comfortable in his arms.

"Good night my Princess."

"Good Night," I said as a slowly fell asleep.

**Was this good?**

**I realized that the original lacked in detail and the relationship development between Rin and Len was too fast.**

**This sequel should be better and give a little bit of a better story about Rin and Len.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
